What's really behind the wheel
by confusing backgrounds
Summary: How do you deal with a broke family? A mother you hate? A double life No one can know about? Dumb fake friends? And pretending to love a guy you think is an egoistical jackass? Then have it all come crashing down on you? Sound's fun right? Then you try it
1. Chapter 1

Sakura wait in the line for the cars to pull into the school parking lot, as she turned the radio to the station playing the write a song contest she entered. She tried entering a song she wrote when she got her truck for her birthday.

It was covered with rust on the outside except the hood. The hood she had scrapped and paint over white, then she had painted two tiny cherry blossoms in one of the top corner and the other in the bottom. She smiled as she knew her truck looked on the outside like a piece of crap but on the inside it was a beauty. She her self had replaced the carburetor and replace the 6 cylinder engine to an 8 cylinder engine. Her father had told her it was impossible but she did with some major out put on her part. On the inside her truck looked like the Tajima hall and cleaner too.

She looked at her outfit for the new first day, a red mini skirt over skin tight white legs and a white long sleeved cropped jacket over a ping sparkle tang top, uga how she hated to wear pink. She had even tried dying her hair once but that never work, her mother caught her and yelled at her for as her mother quoted 'disgracing the beauty if your naturally pink hair.' Sakura always wanted to have red or black her because they would go well with her green eyes. Oh well

"And the winner unfortunately has a song we may not use on air so the second place winner will be played instead." The radio D.J. said.

Sakura was the one who won she knew because they had called asking if they could censor her song. She told them that would be kind of hard to do because even the name would need censoring, the name was _FUCKED UP TRUCK_ after all and then they had the nerve to ask her to change it other wise they wouldn't run it.

She was really pissed off and lost in thought that she didn't even notice the traffic had stopped again as she accidentally hit the car in front of her. 'Awe shit,' she thought to her self. 'That's a nice car from back here. Volvo with a customized engine; I mean hear that baby roar, customized paint job, and look at that frame work it looks hand made!' Sakura continued to stare in awe at the car until she saw the lysine plate, S. Uchiha the avenger.

'I 'm screwed,' she though as she saw the figure in the car shift though the tinted window. "I'm totally screwed, and not in a good way either." She said out loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chickened hair young man was sitting down listening to the contest he had entered. He had just heard the first place winner could be played, at first he thought it was his but then when they played the second place winner he was slightly shocked to find his own lyrics being played.

_Hey Hey, can't you say to day is just rottin' away_

_MY MY I say I'll never find the one worth my time_

_I never fell in love and you just push on _

_Hey Hey, can't you say to day is just rottin' away _

_I just saw all the face that looked me_

_All prizes and not the soul_

_You make you little liars _

_I never loved you, and you just make me sick_

_Hey Hey, can't you feel just rottin' away_

_My My, I say I never love _

_And you just live a lie _

_I never meat one who catch my eye _

_And you all just sown at my feet _

_And call me god, don't you_

_Stop and like I feel _

_I human just like you _

_Hey Hey can't you feel the day rottin' way_

_MY MY, I say I never find the one worth my time_

_I never fell in love and you push on _

_Hey Hey, can't you just feel the rottin' away_

_HEY HEY!_

"And that was _HEY HEY_ by Sasuke Uchiha." The radio said. Sasuke just said in thought as the car in front of him stopped as he thought of who was the first place winner. Just as he thought about it some more he felt the car behind him bump him, he glared into the review mirror to see the infamous rust truck behind he and sure enough was the beautifully irritating Sakura Haruno. Anyone could tell she had look to a degree but she had very little brains to back it up. She always wore really tight stuff but now that he thought about it the lose stuff always covered her like a normal outfit but he doubt she knew that. (**A/N:** But he's completely right)

He stare at her a watch her mouth form something like she was screwed and she was right he was pissed he had this car built up from a sheet of paper to this magnificent machine in front of her unworthy eyes. This car was his treasure and that piece of trash had just hind it.

He pulled up as much as he could so that they might be able to talk damaged control.

She pulled forward with him then lead him to an area with know one around. Sasuke knew she was a fan-girl and that this was going to be a mess and a headache for him.

As they both stopped and got of their cars Sasuke put on his coldest glare, after all she had hit his little treasure. Then as she approached her face never changed it stayed in a worried state. What an earth was she so worried about he did care to do anything to here even if they were secluded. Then to his amazement she turned to her car, and start cooing to it! He caught the "my baby" and "Fix it later" but there was nothing wrong with her car.

"What are crying about?" He asked

"I wasn't crying but there's a new dent in the buffer and the right head light is going to need tweaking to look off again." She signed Sasuke was lost in thought she knew what a buffer was and she was making the light look off? What was with this chick?

"Hn," He said as she turned her head to his treasured car with a look he thought she give him.

She was in total Awe, like someone had just shown her the most amazing thing in the world she eyes measured every thing and her hand twitched almost begging to lift the hood, he had to admit she never once gave him that look and it was not a look he expect a girl in strap heels and a pink tang top to give a car a look like that.

"You dented my car with that piece of shit." Sasuke said point blackly. That's when he thought the last nine years of knowing this chick had been nothing but a lie as she glared at him and said thought her teeth, "My Truck is not a piece of shit, because you know I happened to remodel the whole inside while I doubt you even know what a radiator is or how to change the freakin' oil." She walked up to him a gripped his shirt with strength he never knew she has while pulling off the ground and up the side of a near by wall.

"No if you want that little scratch fixed go to the mechanics who built it because I doubt you know how to mix that type of medial, or how to give the wheels a korma finish in that much detail stupid rich boy." Sakura snapped. As she pulled her face close to his, he almost forgot that this was that annoying little girl who hung out with Karin and her Bitches and yet here she was giving him a glare that even rivaled the Uchiha glare.

"This talk never happened, got it. I know nothing about cars and I am a love sick little pest got it?" She said letting him down. She turned and walked to her car before looking right at him and saying in a bored voice. "Tell any one you know I'm not what I seem and I'll be dead so I just tell every one about the little boy who planned on marring his brother one day."

Sasuke gasped, "How did you know about that?" She sneered at him "you not the only one who knows how to get a favor." Sasuke looked at her and glared at her but she didn't even flinch, "Give me a break I was four years old."

"You're still a gay mother fucker, and like I said none of this ever happened." She said as got into her Truck and drove off leaving a very surprised Sasuke still trying to think if it was all a dream and if it was why the hell, would he be dreaming of Sakura?


	2. Chapter 2

----Sakura------

I was hoping by all that was holly no one saw that because if they did, I would be so dead by the time I got home, well to my mother's house. I parked my truck as far from every one as I could I really didn't want another confrontation, and I was very protective of this car that I got for my birthday from my father. I ran to my next class my prissy act all ready on as i sat in my seat next to a reddish drown head girl with thick black glass on over her dark drown eye (**A/N: **there almost black) and a girl with bright yellow hair (**A/N: **I think I'm blind on 3P) and mud brown eyes. I sighed inwardly while on the outside I had my fake little girly smile on.

What i wouldn't give to be in the library looking for a new recipe book or one on the engineering of my trunk into a newer age or maybe a new mobile that i could fix the frame work on the car on, or maybe trying to find a new buffer compatible for my trunk. However, if i did my mother would probably find out that i was not working on my social grace and be in horrendous trouble.

"Oh, hello Sakura," Karin said turning to me as i sat down across from Karin who sat in the center of the room. "Oh hey Karin," I smile but on the inside I was cringing.

**Come can we stop now, we both know you hate this bitch **my inner stated plainly and bored

_Really wish I could I mean reeeaaally wish I could but she's the ideally friend from mother's point _I said sighing again. Just then Ino walked in wearing a blue hater with a tight white off shoulder underneath and a black mini skirt with white biker shorts. I was deeply please to see that face but I really hated what was coming up now.

.

"Oh, my," Karin stated glaring at Ino. "If it isn't the pig with the perifried brain."

"Oh," Ino said in fake shock with a hand in front of her mouth. "If it isn't the Sasuke sluts."

I inward laughed but kept the lowest from of a glare I could muster up and a little smirk. "Oh come now piggy, you know you drool over him, even though it's pointless."

------Ino------

There they were as I walked in I saw the brief moment of pure gratitude on the pink hair girls face, a face I thought a lot of people would what. Those bright green eyes that when used right look as if they could border into the very essence of someone's being not just there soul but everything, that short pink hair just barely brushing her neck line that shone in all light even if it was small and her sweet little smile with white teeth, and the heart shaped face and her perfect little ears.

Fact was though her petite body was not the thing every one was begging for, though half her body was hidden behind loss clothing and those parts would have been, she always looks as if she was an angle.

Then as fast as I saw that look of relief she had disappeared and was replaced by pure hatred.

Here we go again, her act the one only me, Hinata-chan, and two others knew about it. The only thing that kept her from being beaten to a pulp after she went to her mother's house.

I was so deep in thought I barely heard that little bitch Karin "Oh my, if it isn't the pig with a perifried brain." I saw Karin with her; I never got how Sakura could put up with her I would never know. Sakura was truly a great actress. "Oh" I loved this part; it's my favorite part of the day, time to piss off some sluts. I acted out the part as best I could I even covered my mouth as if I was meeting one of the biggest stars right now. "If it isn't the Sasuke sluts." I loved it went Sakura was sitting with me complaining of all the praise Sasuke was getting went these girls didn't even know his fathers name.

Now here came the part of the day I hated with all my being, time for acting Sakura to be cruel. She glared and though I knew it was a low glare it was still scary and she let her smirk slip; a creep one filled with the knowing of an evil being. Sakura was a scary person by nature some times and it killed me at how cute she could be and at other time (like right now) how scary she could be.

"Oh come now piggy, you drool over him, even though it's pointless." And with that I knew what Sakura was going to do, a show for every one, she was going to start a slut's cat fight. She loved this, though she hated how easy it was. And I loved to watch it, I thought of this as them hitting each other for all the times we wanted to hit them.

"As if," I said, I knew this part to a t. "What makes you think you have any chance at him?" _Not that you do,_ I added in my head.

It was another fan-slut this time one named Koniha. She had Long curls of blond hair that went to her waist and bright eyes of a greenish brown of sorts, and she would have had an okay body if she didn't show it off so much. She had on a white mini-skirt that she had rolled up twice so that it just barely held in there and thankfully cover her, a pair of while boots that went up to her thigh and a tube-top in navy blue with a big red smiley face on the back it. She basically looked like a very slutly version for Sasuke, well his symbol at least, but then again she always wore those colors.

"Well duh! Because he's mine! We even were matching colors some of the time!" I knew it and here comes the fun as another one with red hair and black eyes stood up. "That's only because you know he wears those color's every day! They're his favorite! And like news flash I'm the one he wants he wrote that song so you'd all get a clue!" "As if!!" Another one cried this time it was one with long blond hair and brown eyes. "You all know he's mine!" Karin shouted. Sakura just like all that other time said nothing; she just watch on in silence with a look of what-do-you-thing-you-doing on her face.

I on the other hand was laughing knowing perfectly well that Sakura was to, just on the in-side.

---Sakura----

God if that had played out any better it would have been a crime. I watched in amassment as the girls continued to fight, but they all knew that I had no interest in being with Sasuke they all thought that it was because I knew he was too good, but the truth is I just plain don't like him.

Every one continued to watch as

The fist began to fly soon as the fight elevated and make smudged and hair was messed up and even parts of clothing ripped, and Sakura was completely untouched. As the fighting continued the teacher soon waked in, it was a new one. He was nicer looking then their old teacher. The one had spiked brown hair that was pulled to a spike like pony tail and he had a scar over the bridge of his nose. Well this meant one think talk to the teacher before he let part of my secret go with out knowing it.

How could I do it though with out any one noticing?

Before I could even move he stood and pulled a brief-case from under the desk, as the fighting calmed down and Sasuke enter with the normal swoon of the girls calling out his name as if he were a lover they and just met after years apart. I wanted so bad to roll me eyes and I could swear Sasuke was trying to put together what had happened earlier well I begged for he to for get and focused on the case to clear my mind in a small way. The case was well use the brown leather was faded and the gold clasp on it was dulled and chipped. He stood tall as he opened the case. "Hello my name is Iruka just Iruka and I'll be your new English II teacher for the rest of the year." He stated pulling a pile of papers from the case. "Now know that I've taken you papers all of you're papers on the poems you had to write from your last teacher a few were okay, most were well we'll have to work on that a little." He continued giving the class a pleasant smile.

"But there was one that stood out like a red rose among a field of daisies." He stated as one of the girls blushed. So he used part of her poem, well at least he praised them on the good things they did. Every turned to Sasuke as he looked out the window and for once, I was praying to the high havens that it was his paper. "But the odd think is there is no Name on it just a picture of a cherry tree and a title and a period." Everyone knew at once that it wasn't Sasuke then he never drew on the papers he turned in, I almost broke the desk as he read the name of the paper. "The Flight of The Fairy of Death" God I said to my self as I looked around with every one else trying to find another blushing girl and a guy's face brimming over with a satisfaction of beating that Uchiha. They found no one.

"Well fine if no one will claim it I'll read it out loud." He stated, and he began as I was still holding my fake mask.

"Night I must go

To the moon I bid well

Come my death hounds

To the moon I bid you ado

The night has come so now I must go

The dead need there guide

So dear moon I bid ye fair the well

First to the waters

Were the moon does shine

My hounds do take me

For the bodies of those who have breathed with out gills

The to the skies

For lost souls that need hand

Because they wish not to go

Then to the ground

My hounds do wait

To help me search

For those whose timely end

Has ended"

Here I just could not help my self as I whispered the part under my breath word for word my face still hopefully stone.

"Then the day returns

And my hounds do sleep

And I go to the moon

The moon a waits to hear

Hear the cries I did hear that night

And the sorrows I did meat

The moon awaits me

To hear to morons of the fairy of death"

Then that stupid Sasuke turns to me and said as if it were no more then a fly on his shoulder "Well ask Sakura she's reciting with you before you even say the words" Iruka turn to me and said "Awe yes Sakura the girl with the 'who is a pink hair friend.'" Every one laughed knowing that I used the 'I am' poems an extremely easy one, for a poem and the kind mother thought was appropriate. "Well I ...ermm ... Can I tell you later I really don't feel like it right now." As told him as I flipped my hair. Thankfully he just nodded and turned away and began the class.

-------------Sasuke---------------

Damn this girl was good I thought for sure I would get something out of that but know she just get asking like an air head she even asked what a prefix was three times and yet her note book was about half full thought every time some turned to watch her there was another paper over it even the teacher. I thought I would get my answers if I waited after class for them but as soon as the bell rang and every one was out she gave me a look that said the only like I was going to find if I stayed a was bruised cheek and a few swore muscle and a broke bone or two. So I left but I stayed out outside the door as she closed it behind her.

"No one can know." Was the fist thing I heard and by the softness of the voice I knew it was that girl. "If any one knew they would tell my mother." Then there was a long pause, then the new teacher spoke. "Why wouldn't a mother want her child to do well, plus what does this have to do with the poem that was submitted?"

This it I nearly pressed my self flat against the door trying to hear. "I… I wrote it." She stuttered out.

Wait, what? Now all I what to know was what else did this girl lie about?

**Read review what ever, just don't diss my work. Yokay?**


End file.
